The present invention relates to improvements in hair dryers. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an improved hand held hot air hair dryer which does not require electrical connection to an AC external source for operation.
A conventional hand held hot air hair dryer usually comprises a nozzle for exhausting air, a heating chamber disposed proximate the nozzle and containing electrical heater coils, and a motor-driven fan for passing air through the heating chamber to thereby heat the air prior to exhausting through the nozzle. Two independent electrical switches are generally used, one for varying the power supplied to the heater coils so as to vary the temperature of the heated air and the other for varying the speed of the motor so as to vary the velocity of the air flow exiting the nozzle. Such a hair dryer must necessarily be connected to an AC external source by means of an electrical wire for powering both the motor and heater, the power requirement of the latter being in the range of about 600 to about 1200 watts. The hair dryer is therefore limited in use since it can only be operated where there is an AC external source available for providing the necessary electrical power. Moreover, the electrical wire which serves to connect the hair dryer to the AC external source is annoying and usually hinders the movement of the operator's hand holding the hair dryer.